Secret After School
by KisakiAsuka
Summary: "¿Nunca has pensado en hacer cosas sucias en la escuela?" (Aviso: contenido sexual explícito)


**Himitsu no Houkagou**

-El cerebro es el centro del sistema nervioso,-_"Mikuo_"- siendo un órgano muy complejo. Encerrado en el cráneo, tiene la misma estructura general que -_"Mikuo_"- los cerebros de otros mamíferos, pero es más de tres veces mayor que el cere-"_Te echo de menos_"-bro de otros mamíferos con un tamaño corporal equivalente. La mayor parte la constituye la cortez-_"Quiero verte ya..._"-a cerebral, una capa de tejido neuronal plegado que cubre la superficie del-_"Esto no puede seguir así"._

Rin apartó la mirada de su libro de biología, dedicándose ahora a mirar por la ventana desde su asiento alejado de ella, con una actitud bastante despreocupada a pesar de llevar falda, ya que llevaba pantalones debajo de esta. Precisamente la clase de biología era algo que le importaba más bien poco, y más un día como ese, de ese tema. Era demasiado asquerosa para esos temas, no soportaba pensar que tenía todo eso dentro de su cuerpo. Para colmo, hace un mes había empezado a salir con un chico de cuarto, a pesar de que ella estaba en tercero, y eso le tenía bastante atontada.

-Bien, ahora que ya sabéis que zona del cerebro se encarga de ciertas actividades, os voy a poner un video de una extirpación de un tumor en el cerebro, para que veáis como es-. Rin volvió al mundo real, despegando su espalda de la pared, sin dejar de observar a su profesora, ella sabía perfectamente su problema con esa clase de videos-. Rin, puedes salir de clase si no quieres verlo, y si alguien tampoco quiere verlo, puede salir, pero iros a otra clase.

Eso sonó como los ángeles para los oídos de Rin, ¿otra clase? Eso significaba que podía bajar por las escaleras y quedarse en clase de su novio, pasar la clase con él y, directamente, salir para comer con él. Cogió un libro para disimular, y bajó por las escaleras hasta la puerta de cuarto, donde, por suerte para ella, estaba el profesor de plástica sustituyendo, o eso supuso ella, ya que cuarto de ciencias no da clase de plástica-. Esto... ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? -Preguntó nada más abrir la puerta, visualizando a su novio en la penúltima fila, algo adormecido, que cambió su expresión facial nada más verla, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te echaron? -Rin cerró la puerta, mirando de reojo a Mikuo, que ya estaba echando a Len de su lado y obligándole a sentarse tras él, para que yo pudiera sentarme a su lado sin ningún problema-. No, no me echaron, ¿cómo me van a echar a mi? -Preguntó con algo de ego, mirando sonriente al profesor-. Sólo están viendo en biología eso de la operación del cerebro y preferí no verlo, a ver si me voy a marear o algo.

-Bueno, están en hora libre, así que no veo problema en que te quedes...-Miró algo sospechosamente a Mikuo, quién parecía estar deseando que dejase ya que su novia se sentara a su lado, pero, al saber que ambos eran novios, no estaba seguro de si esa decisión era correcta. Rin simplemente esperaba, esperaba a que su profesor le dijese que podía sentarse al lado de Mikuo, sin importarle las miradas de los compañeros de clase y las sonrisitas al saber que era la novia de este-. Está bien, siéntate al lado de Mikuo, pero no le distraigas.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los rostros de ambos enamorados, mientras Rin caminaba hasta la silla, sentándose y, estirando el brazo por debajo de la mesa, encontró la mano de su novio, que entrelazó los dedos con la suya, sin poder dejar de sonreír-. Hola, tesoro-. Dijo ella, apretando un poco la mano, sin dejar de mirarle sonriendo-. Para de hacer eso, para de mirarme así, solo me dan ganas de besarte y aquí no puedo-. Rin rió, no podía evitar sonreír ante eso. Abrió su libro de geografía, ya que tenía un examen al día siguiente, y no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad-. Vamos, haz lo que te hayan mandado, sólo quedan 15 minutos de clase, así que no creo que sufras mucho-. Susurró, a lo que Mikuo respondió tumbando su cabeza encima de la mesa, forzando un gesto triste, ya que se había imaginado que estarían haciéndose cariñitos, pero la verdad es que era algo difícil cuando el profesor no te quita la mirada de encima.

La campana sonó, la campana de la liberación, era como música para cualquier estudiante. Aunque dos horas después tuviesen que volver para las clases de la tarde, el hambre ya se notaba y necesitaban salir a comer ya. Rin se levantó de la silla, y, en cuanto el profesor salió por la puerta y los demás comenzaban a recoger, Mikuo se acercó y besó a su novia, obligando a esta a apoyar la espalda en la pared, ya que, de no haberlo hecho, se habría caído-. ¿Q-Que haces? -Dijo sonrojándose, apartando la mirada y separándose de él, asegurándose de que nadie les estaba mirando-. S-sabes que aquí no podemos, si nos pillan nos metemos en un lío... -Le dio la espalda, esperando a que este recogiera sus cosas para poder ir a por las suyas-. Lo sé, lo sé, perdón-. Dijo Mikuo mientras cerraba la mochila, colgándosela a la espalda.

-¿M-me acompañas a mi clase a por la mochila? -Preguntó en un tono de voz inocente, sabía que en poco cerrarían las clases y no podría cogerla, así que debía de ser rápida-. ¿No sabes subir las escaleras sola o qué? -Dijo en tono burlón, agarrándola de la mano mientras tiraba de ella, saliendo de clase dirección escaleras-. Buu. Tonto.

Entraron en clase y Rin cogió su abrigo, mirando como Mikuo se acercaba a ella y la volvía a poner contra la pared, sin dejar de sonreír-. ¿O...Otra vez...? -Rin apartó la mirada sonrojada, dejando caer el abrigo al suelo, posando ambas manos en el cuello de su novio, notando como este llevaba sus manos por su cuerpo, levantándola en el aire y poniéndola contra la pared, comenzando a besarla con una intensidad considerable. Se conocían de hacía bastante tiempo, pero nunca habían llegado más allá de besos y abrazos, además de roces y sexo oral desde que comenzaron a salir.

Pronto, Mikuo fue perdiendo fuerzas en los brazos, y ella notaba una fuerte presión contra su propia vagina, haciendo que comenzara a jadear al cortar el abrazo-. Aprieta... -Dijo, agachando la mirada y cerrando las piernas, notando por completo la erección de su novio-. Aprieta... -Mikuo fue dejándola caer por la pared, mientras él se iba poniendo de rodillas, quedando ambos sentados en el suelo-. A mí también me aprieta, y mucho...

*Clack*

¿Qué era eso? La mirada de Rin se levantó por encima del hombro de Mikuo, viendo que, desde los huecos que se veían desde su posición, detrás de un pupitre, su tutora se alejaba, bajando las escaleras. No solo había cortado el "buen ambiente" si no que ahora estaban encerrados en clase, dos horas encerrados en una clase, sin poder comer, a la espera de que alguien volviera a por ellos, ¿qué harían ahora? Rin se echó al lado, quitándose de debajo de Mikuo y gateando hasta llegar a la puerta, mientras este se quedaba simplemente mirando como la falda de su novia se movía en un vaivén cada vez que avanzaba. Ella se estiró, intentando abrir la puerta, algo no muy productivo, ya que no hizo nada-. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -Preguntó, sentándose en el suelo e hinchando los mofletes-. Estamos encerrados...

-Pues... -Mikuo se levantó y caminó hasta llegar a ella, levantándola de nuevo en brazos, ahora sentándola en una mesa, a lo que Rin respondió volviendo a rodear sus caderas con las piernas-. ¿Nunca has pensado en hacer cosas sucias en la escuela?

-¿Q-Qué? -Respondió ella, sonrojándose. De ninguna manera iba a admitir que tenía esa clase de pensamientos sucios con él-. P-P-Pues claro que no idiota... -Mikuo simplemente sonrió, desabrochando los botones de la chaqueta, quitándosela y dejándola en manga corta-. Ha-hace frío, dame la chaqueta.

Él negó, tirando la chaqueta al suelo y comenzando a besar su cuello, apoyando ambos las manos en la mesa-. M-Mi-...Ah, Mikuo-. No podía hacer otra cosa que morderse el labio, sintiendo como él bajaba sus labios por su cuello, aumentando esto cada vez que ella decía su nombre. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso precisamente ahí? Si dijese que no lo estaba disfrutando, sería una gran mentira. No sólo tenía que soportar que le besara el cuello, sino que también aguantaba que el excitado miembro de su novio quería salir, quería salir y no podía por su pantalón-. A-Aprieta...

Rin bajó la mirada sonrojada, mordiéndose el labio y soltando un pequeño gemido al notar como él mordía su cuello-. Lo sé, lo noto, Rin-. Ella se separó, tapándose el cuello y colocándose las gafas-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres seguir? -La abrazó, dejando pasar sus manos por debajo de la camiseta, haciendo que ella se estremezca, asintiendo algo nerviosa-. Entonces no pararé-. Levantó por completo su camisa, dejando a la vista su sujetador, mientras sus labios se juntaban con los suyos, fundiéndose en un profundo beso, que cesó por la necesidad de aire.

Los besos continuaban, la intensidad de estos no se podía medir, y la cantidad de ropa que llevaban puesta iba disminuyendo. Las medias, ambas camisetas, la chaqueta y el sujetador, ahora todo estaba en el suelo, desparramado, mientras ellos no dejaban de mirarse fijamente, jadeando, sintiendo como cada vez necesitaban estar uno más cerca del otro. Mikuo subió su mano por el torso de Rin, mientras esta arqueaba su espalda ante el tacto, hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales rodeó con sus manos, relativamente grandes, acariciando con el pulgar la punta que los coronaba. –S-si haces eso… -Rin empezó a levantar el volumen de sus jadeos, haciendo que poco a poco empezaran a vibrar sus cuerdas vocales, reprimiéndolos dentro de sí mordiéndose los labios- ¿Si hago eso qué? –Mikuo respondió pegando su boca a sus pezones, los cuales resaltaban por culpa de haberlos excitado con los dedos, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos, sintiendo el extraño pero delicioso sabor que estos tenían- S-si haces eso me sentiré rara ahí abajo y… -La rubia inspiró aire violentamente, debido a que el chico la mordió, y prosiguió- y querré más de ti… -Él siguió apretando los senos de su novia, hasta que ella comenzó a intentar separar sus cuerpos, no soportando la vergüenza.- ¡P-para…! –Él obedeció y paró, mirándola a los ojos de muy cerca- ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres? –bajó las manos por el esbelto torso de la chica, hasta a sus muslos, para luego empezar a subir otra vez por ellos, y llegar a su sexo.

Le bajó lentamente la ropa interior, notando que ya estaba un poco bastante mojada, observando como un pequeño hilo de aquel fluido caía en su falda, desatando las quejas de ella-. Ah, mi falda no, jo-. Hinchó infantilmente sus mofletes, levantando su pie desnudo y tocando el bulto en los pantalones desabrochados de Mikuo-. Quítate esto ya, es injusto... -Él simplemente seguía sonriendo, mientras dejaba las braguitas en otra mesa-. ¿Es injusto que tu estés tan mojada y yo simplemente tenga ganas de violarte? -El sonrojo de la chica aumentó considerablemente en segundos, mientras Mikuo se bajó los calzoncillos, dejando su miembro a la vista de la chica, provocando un rápido cambio de vista por parte de esta-. ¿Eh? ¿No decías que era injusto? ¿No quieres mirar?

-C-Callate... Baka... -Eso solo incitaba a Mikuo a seguir, a llegar a más. Así que, así hizo, tumbó a su novia en el pupitre, algo incomodo, y agarró sus piernas, pegándole a él-. A-Ah, l-lo noto... Q-Quiere entrar... A-Ah, hace fuerza, M-Mikuo-. No era como si este no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, en un principio esa era su intención. No tenía pensado que su primera vez con ella fuese ahí, en una clase, pero era como había surgido y, para una vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, no iba a negársela.

Rin gemía por lo bajo, mientras apretaba con fuerza, casi haciendo daño, la mano de Mikuo. –V-ve despacito, ¿sí…? – Él asintió, y después de encontrar la entrada, fue introduciendo lentamente su virilidad, a lo que ella contestó abriendo la boca y cerrando la boca, llenando sus pulmones de aire. -¿Te duele? –Mikuo se preocupó ante la expresión de su pareja, a lo que ella respondió negando, mordiéndose el labio.- Empezaré a moverme, ¿vale? –Ella asintió, y él comenzó a mover su pene adentro y afuera, sintiendo como las paredes de su vagina lo atrapaban, apretando con fuerza el sexo del chico, activando cada terminal nerviosa del glande del novio. Era la dicha suprema; el placer elevado al máximo exponente – no sólo era el hecho de hacer el amor en sí, sino el de hacerlo con la persona con lo que lo estaban haciendo. Estaban dándose su cuerpo el uno al otro, _confiándoselo_ al otro. Embriagados por esos pensamientos, poco a poco el dolor de ella fue desapareciendo, y él sólo se dejó llevar por el placer del sexo, penetrándola desde arriba como un acto mecánico ya, pero sin desconectarse.

Entrelazó los dedos con los de Rin, y se aferró al agarre de su cálida mano, atento a la mirada entrecerrada de su novia, la cual terminó por cerrar, sumida en el placer del momento.

Él seguía en el movimiento fuera-dentro; paulatinamente aumentando la velocidad del impulso, concentrado para ello en el movimiento de las gafas de su novia, de un color rojo intenso, y viendo como éstas iban arriba y abajo, y ayudándose del movimiento para sincronizarse, no deseando apartar la mirada del rostro de su enamorada.

Y después de haber estado cosa de 10 minutos impeliendo, sintió una fuerte presión, de las caderas para abajo, y se ve que Rin también lo sintió; pues sólo después de haberse él dado cuenta, ella empezó a hablar, entre jadeos -¿M-mikuo? ¿V-vas a hacerlo? ¡D-dentro no! –Inserte un espacio en el que un gemido de ella se escapó de su garganta-

Mikuo, aún sin responder, y también sin haber prestado atención, retiró su pene de su cavidad; moviéndose a su lado, y terminando su orgasmo en la cara de ella, pillando por sorpresa a su novia que sin embargo no decidió apartarse; terminando con el fluido de su novio por su nariz, labios y monturas de sus gafas.

-¿P-pero qué haces? -Dijo ella quejándose, como era natural. No era la primera vez que acababa así, pero la primera que le había sorprendido, si-. A-ahora se me quedará pegajosa... T-Tonto-. Sacó un poco la lengua, lamiéndose los labios manchados de su semen, saboreándolo-. ¿A qué sabe? -Mikuo no pudo evitar preguntar, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo y limpiándole un poco la cara, mientras esta cerraba los ojos-. Pues... Es... Algo que no se puede explicar muy bien... Sabe... Diferente, ya sabes, depende de lo que comas... No se puede comparar a nada-. Intentó explicar, abriendo los ojos y pasando su muñeca por su boca, limpiándose. Dejó de estar tumbada para sentarse de nuevo en el pupitre, mirando a su novio-. Moo... -Instintivamente no podía dejar de tocarse la cara-. Está pegajosa... Idiota-. Le "golpeó" con el puño en el pecho, provocando la risa de este-. No me vas a decir que no te gustó, ¿cierto? -Ella solamente asintió, roja de vergüenza, agachando la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna. Mikuo se dedicó a sonreír, abrochándose el pantalón. Se agachó, sentándose en el suelo.

-Levántate, te vas a poner malito-. Rin puso sus pies desnudos en el frío suelo, caminando hasta llegar a su ropa interior-. Sabes que... fuimos imprudentes, ¿no? -Mikuo asintió, mientras se ponía la camiseta-. Si pero... Lo hice fuera así que no tiene por qué haber ningún problema.

-Aun así iremos a la farmacia, no quiero encontrarme luego con sorpresas-. Sacó una de las sillas del pupitre, para poder colocarse las medias-. Está bien-. Mikuo se levantó ya vestido, sacándose el móvil del bolsillo-. Voy a llamar a Len para que nos traiga comida o algo-. Rin se levantó también, aun sin la camiseta, ya que la llevaba en la mano-. Pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-Esto... Es un secreto, un secreto entre los dos.

-Claro, tonta-. Tiró de su brazo, besándola lentamente, mientras ambos se fundían en un abrazo.

* * *

¡Hi! Tanto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí... =w= ¡Ya tenía ganas de hacer algo de vocaloid!

Bueno, de siempre Himitsu no houkagou ha sido una de mis canciones favoritas, y quería hacer un fic sobre ella, solo que no me atrevía a escribir las partes +18, siempre pensaba que no me iba a quedar decentemente, así que para eso me ayudó Ray (más bien esas partes las escribió él). El original no es con Mikuo y Rin, pero pensé en subir esta versión de los dos ya que me gustó bastante como quedó. Es una otp bonita, ¿no creen?

Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews! ;w; Gracias de nuevo a Ray, por ayudarme a escribir esto. 3 uvu


End file.
